Can You Love Someone Like Me? - A Kylo Ren OC & FinnOC Romance Story
by Demonicweirdgurl
Summary: After the death of both our parents, we were left with each other and our parents' home. My sister fell ill with something unknown to us and is only getting worse. I wish I could at least afford to get a doctor for her. (If you want to see the pics of my OCs, items and their looks, message me!)
1. Information and A surprise Visit

Lila Arkada

Age: 28

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Bust Size: 38DD

Hair Color: Bright red

Hair length: Goes past hips

Eye Color: Bright blue

Body type: Athletic, yet curvy

Birthplace: Colrellia

Current Location: Lothal

Celeste Arkada

Age: 23

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 145 Lbs.

Bust Size: 34C

Hair Color: Light Blue

Hair Length: lower back

Body type: Skinny, but not too skinny

Eye Color: Red  
Birthplace: same as Sister's

Current Location: Same as Sister's

~*?'S POV*~

"You have need of me, Supreme Leader?"

"Yes. I have felt some strong presences in the force on a planet called Lothal. I wish for you to investigate this and bring these individuals to me as soon as possible. You may or may not need to take them by force, but be prepared to do so if you must. I do not want them to be harmed when you bring them to me. Am I clear?"

"I will do as you wish, my master."

It was a beautiful day. I had just woken up and had already gotten ready for the day. I was about to go wake my younger sister, Celeste, when I see outside the window a First Order spaceship land outside our home, which was on the outskirts of the town. I watch curiously as a tall, slim figure dressed in all black approaches the front door while two storm troopers guarded the ship's entrance. I walk to the front door and open it to see the tall figure standing before me. I notice he was wearing a helmet that covered his entire face and head, along with a hooded cape that covered his right shoulder and some of his head. I recognize him as the widely known and reputable Kylo Ren.

"Well, this is unexpected, having the one and only Kylo Ren standing at my front door…" I chuckle slightly before continuing, "…to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I, as well as the supreme leader Snoke, sense that you, along with your younger sister, have great powers unknown to you." He says in a deep, synthetic voice, definitely caused by his mask. I feel my eyes widen.

"How…how can I know that you are telling the truth?" He sighs softly before asking, "Have you ever had dreams become a reality? Can you do things that other's can't?" I think on his words for a few moments. I remember clearly that I predicted how my mother would die in childbirth and failed to stop it from happening. I was 5 years old at the time when that happened. Things only got worse from there. I found myself being able to move objects without touching them at all constantly by the age of 7. I caused my father's death at age 15. He ended up dying a rather gruesome way. I could have prevented that from happening, too, but I didn't out of my own choice. You see, he started beating me and my sister about two years after my mother's death, so I held no love or remorse for him when he was killed by being sucked into an engine of a freighter that I turned on while he was repairing it. I never told my sister that I did it, however.

"Do you want to come inside?" I offer quietly, opening the door wider for him. He nods once before stepping inside and closing the door behind him.


	2. An Offer that You Can't Refuse

As I make my way to the kitchen to put on some tea, I hear a small hiss then followed by what sounded like a rustling of plated metal. I turn around to see that Kylo had removed his helmet, revealing his handsome face and gorgeous, shoulder-length ebony hair.  
'Wow, he's hot…' I think to myself, blushing while turning towards the sink. I hear him chuckle softly and say in a deep, husky voice, "Thank you…you are quite beautiful yourself, if you don't mind me saying so…" I blush harder and resume the process of making the tea.  
"I-I don't know how you knew what I was th-thinking, but…th-thank you…" I stutter shyly, placing the teapot full of water on the stove and turning on the heat to let the pot warm up to the correct temperature. I turn around and observe his tall figure for a moment before asking calmly, "So, why would someone of your status come all the way out here just for me and my sister? Why are we so special?"  
"My superior wants to meet you and your sister personally. I believe he senses that you would both become a great asset to us in due time, with the right training, of course. So, I think now would be as good time as ever to ask you if you will come willingly to train in the ways of the force…I can assure you that neither me or my men will not harm you or your sister, should you both choose to come with us." I stare at him for a moment in silence before saying, "I'll do it, but I need to talk to my sister first, to see if she's able to get out of bed today. You see, she's very ill. We can't afford a good enough doctor to properly see what's wrong with her." He looks at me, sympathy filling his facial features.  
"If she is willing to come with us, I'll see to it personally that she gets diagnosed and treated by the best medical assistance we can possibly offer." He suggests. I feel tears spring into my eyes in joy as I smile widely and run up to him before hugging him tightly without thinking, whispering into his lightly armored chest, "Thank you, Kylo…this means so much to both me and my sister…" I feel him stiffen upon contact before relaxing slightly and awkwardly returning the hug before clearing his throat.  
"You're welcome, miss…" He trails off. I separate from him, still smiling while wiping away the tears.  
"My name is Lila. Lila Arkada. But just Lila is fine." I say, holding out my hand in greeting. He hesitantly takes it before shaking it briefly and letting go.


	3. Leaving Lothal

After turning off the stove and pouring the tea into three cups, I give one to him before saying, "Alright, I will go wake my sister…I'll be right back." I walk into Celeste's room quietly before gently shaking her shoulder and whispering to her, "Celeste, wake up…I have great news for you." She stirs slightly before opening her ruby-colored eyes slowly and sitting up while yawning quietly.  
"What's the great news? Why are you so happy at such an ungodly hour?" She asks tiredly while rubbing her eyes.  
"Well, for one, it's almost mid-morning…and two, if you are willing to go with me; you're going to get the best medical attention in the galaxy…" She immediately stops rubbing her eyes and looks at me in a shocked manner.  
"Wait, seriously? What's the catch?"  
"We have to go willingly with Kylo Ren himself to meet his superior…so, are you in?" She thinks for a moment before coughing harshly into her hand. I hand her a tissue to wipe the saliva off her hand.  
"How do I know you aren't playing pranks on me again?" She asks after recovering from her coughing fit. As soon as she said that, I hear Kylo walk into the room, making her gasp in shock, "Never mind! I believe you!" I hear Kylo chuckle, making me giggle softly while looking at Kylo, who had placed his mask back on his face.  
"Are you well enough to get out of bed?" He asks as I look back at Celeste.  
"I think so…" she replies before slowly getting out of bed with me holding her shoulders for support.  
"Good. Will you be ready to leave in fifteen minutes?" I look at my sister and then back at him before nodding.  
"I will be waiting in the main room when you have everything you need packed and ready to go."  
After packing a few essentials into my red leather satchel and an old picture hologram of me and my mother holding my sister shortly before she died, I go into the basement and grab the box that my mother left for me in my care to open when I felt I was ready and old enough before heading to the main room where I see Kylo leaning against the wall near the front door, waiting for me and Celeste sitting on the couch with her satchel full of clothes and other things that she needs.  
"Are you both ready?" Kylo asks me and my sister. We both nod and, with my arm around my sister's shoulder for support, walk out the door to begin our new life.  
~*3 Days Later*~  
After we made it to the headquarters of The First Order, Kylo parted from us, saying he had some business to take care of as soon as possible, leaving us with his best guards to lead me to my quarters and my sister to the medical ward.  
"You'll be just fine, Celeste. I will come see you after I get situated into my new room, okay?" I explain to her as I hug her gently. She smiles and nods before saying while parting from me, "I love you, sis."  
"I love you, too, Celeste." I turn to the head doctor and say, "Take good care of her…she's the only family I have left."  
"Don't worry, Miss Arkada, she's in the care of the best in the galaxy. I will send word to you if anything changes." I smile and reply, "Thank you." I turn away and follow the guard assigned to me to my quarters.  
As the door opens, I look inside and gasp as I walk inside while setting my satchel and box down near the door; it was so luxurious. There was a beautiful, large canopy bed with a black comforter and red silk sheets and pillows in the center of the room along with a leather chair in the far corner of the room next to a door that lead to, what I assumed was the bathroom; there was also another door near the bed that lead to a walk-in closet. All in all, it was perfect. As I take in the sheer beauty of the room, I hear the door slide open behind me, startling me out of my small trance. I quickly turn around to see Kylo.  
"I apologize for startling you, Lila…do you like it?" He says after removing his mask. I grin.  
"It's perfect! Thank you, Kylo, for everything you've done for both me and my sister. I am in your debt." He chuckles and replies, "You're quite welcome. If you need anything, my room is across the hallway from yours. If I'm not there, however, just press that button on the wall over there," He points to the button on the far wall, "And one of the guards will do whatever you need them to do." I smile.  
"Thanks again!"


	4. Surprises of the Past

"So, is there anything I should know before I go visit my sister?"  
"Actually, yes, I was informed that I was to train you personally in the ways of the Force starting tomorrow after breakfast. I will have a servant come to your room in the morning to take your measurements before designing a training outfit for you, as well as a battle outfit for when I deem you ready. Any questions?" I shake my head 'no', "Very well. I will see you tomorrow at 8am. Breakfast is at 7:30. Have a good night, and try to get a decent amount of sleep because tomorrow will be a long day for both of us." I smile and nod.  
"I will. Goodnight, Kylo." He nods once in response before leaving the room, closing the sliding door behind him. After unpacking all my clothes and setting the box that my mother left for me down on the chair, I decide that it was time to open the box. I hesitantly open it and inside was a letter and, to my surprise, a double-sided light saber.

(The lightsaber in the box)

I pick up the letter and begin to read it.

 ** _My dearest Lila,_**  
 ** _If you are reading this, I have passed on into the force. As you may have discovered, you and Celeste were both born with a gift. You and your sister are the descendent of a man that went by the name of Darth Bane. He is our ancestor, a very powerful Sith Lord back in the times of the Old Republic. I know it's a lot to take in, but in this box is the very light saber he wielded. I must confess, however, I also wielded it for a time. Yes, I was a Sith Lord for the longest time, but that was before I met your father. After leaving the Sith, I fell in love with him and got married to him. We settled down on the planet Colrellia, where we ended up having you and your sister. Before I end this letter, I want you to know that I love you and your sister dearly and that I leave my Light Saber to you. Use it well. I wish the best for both you and your sister._**  
 ** _May the force be with you always,_**  
 ** _Your loving mother, Noval Arkada, A.K.A Darth Testa._**  
After finishing the letter with tears in my eyes, I wipe them away and look at the back to see a little hologram picture of my mother attached to it.

Noval Arkada


	5. Good News and an Unexpected Visiter

As I stare at my mother's picture, I hear a knock on my door.  
"It's open!" I call out, putting the letter and Light Saber back in its small box. I look to the door as it opens to reveal a storm trooper.  
"Miss Arkada, the doctor with your sister wishes to see you. It's about her condition." I nod and follow him out of the room towards the medical ward.  
"Miss Arkada, the doctor will see you now." I look up at the receptionist before nodding and following her to see the doctor standing next to my sister's bed holding a hologram with, what I assumed was a report on my sister's condition.  
"So have you figured out what's wrong with her?" He smiles and responds with, "Yes, I have. It's a severe case of asthma. I am surprised to see that her lungs have very little damage to them, seeing that she hasn't been treated for it." I smile in relief.  
"I'm so glad it's nothing fatal, to be honest. When will you be able to treat the problem?" He chuckles slightly.  
"We already have. She's healing at quite a surprising pace. She's resting for now, but if you would like to visit her tomorrow, that would be fine. She'll be able to leave the medical ward as soon as the healing process is complete, which shouldn't take more than two to three days by the way things look." I nod.  
"Thank you. I'm glad to hear that she is doing much better. I will be here tomorrow evening after I finish training for the day." I turn to the storm trooper who led me here before following him back to my chambers for a much needed shower.  
After taking a long, hot shower, I get dried off and dressed into my favorite red, laced undergarments with a black silk robe that I found inside my closet that covers me down to my mid-thigh and prepare for bed when suddenly I hear a knock at my door. I quickly spit out the toothpaste into the sink and rinse out my mouth with water before wiping off the leftover toothpaste with a small towel and calling out, "Come in!" I look out of my bathroom to see Kylo without his usual mask and cloak on, holding a thick book. Instead, he had on a skin-tight tunic that showed off every detail of his muscled torso, along with simple baggy pants on. I also see that his midnight shaded locks were damp, like he had just showered.  
'Wow…Sith Lord or not, he's really sexy…not to mention really kind…I may have just met this man a few days ago, but damn…just look at those abs…I just want to…' I feel my inner core growing hot as I unconsciously nibble on my bottom lip while my thoughts went really south from there. I failed to notice him staring at me with a growing smirk on his face. He then snaps me out of my thoughts by setting the book down onto the end table near my bed, making a small 'Thud' sound, before saying while slowly walking closer to me, "Would you mind telling me what is it that you want to do to me?" I feel my eyes widen as I notice just how close his body was to my own, mentally cursing myself for forgetting that he could hear my every thought. I  
"I-I…uhm…" I found myself unable to speak without stumbling across my words heavily. I resort to bowing my head while looking away shyly as he looks me up and down. He chuckles softly while tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
"You know, I have yet to find a moment where I haven't been thinking about you since I first laid my eyes on you…You're just so…irresistible…" He breathes out huskily while gently grabbing my chin and lifting my head to look into his earth-colored orbs. Before I could say anything, He presses his soft lips against mine. I feel my eyes widen briefly before gradually shutting as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

~*~*~*~*~  
 **Okay people! I will be posting a lemon scene in the next chapter, so feel free to either read or skip it! I won't mind one bit either way! You have been warned!  
Also, 5 FRICKIN' CHAPTERS FOR ONE STORY IN ONE DAY?! I AM ON A ROLL! xD**


	6. Lemon Scene and Confessions

You know, I have yet to find a moment where I haven't been thinking about you since I first laid my eyes on you…You're just so…irresistible…" He breathes out huskily while gently grabbing my chin and lifting my head to look into his earth-colored orbs. Before I could say anything, He presses his soft lips against mine. I feel my eyes widen briefly before gradually shutting as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. As we kiss, I feel his hands slide down my hips and lightly grab my butt, making me gasp softly, allowing him to slide his tongue past my lips and massage my tongue with his. He then plants small kisses along my jaw line as he unties the sash of my robe and pushes it off of my shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor and reveal my almost-nude body to him. He separates from me and looks at my figure with a lustful gaze before muttering, "So beautiful…" He then leads me to my bed and sits me down while reaching behind me and unclasping my bra before removing it, leaving me in just my underwear. I attempt to cover myself up, but Kylo gently grabs my arms, saying, "Please don't hide from me…you're perfect." I watch as he removes his tunic and pants, leaving him in a pair of briefs, showing off the growing large bulge within them. He then removes my panties and lies me down on my back before spreading my legs apart and lowering his face to my soaked core.

~*Kylo's POV*~

As I lower my face to her wet maidenhood, I could smell her heavenly arousal rising steadily, making my manhood twitch in excitement. I then place my tongue against her swollen nub and give it an experimental lick, earning a small gasp from her. Satisfied with her reaction, I begin to slide my tongue around the nub slowly while spreading her labia apart for better access with my left hand, loving the exotic taste of her juices. I then slide a finger in and out of her opening at a fair pace, noticing immediately how tight she was around my digit.

"Kylo…" I hear her moan out as I increase the pace of my tongue's movements. I feel her fingers lace themselves into my hair and tug as I remove my finger from her core and replace it with my tongue, pulling me closer to her. Soon, I could feel her grip on my hair become tighter and tighter as she writhes and bucks her hips slightly while gasping in pleasure.

"Kylo…" I hear her moan out again, louder this time.

"Tell me how you feel…" I whisper as I gently thrust two fingers in and out of her sluggishly while lifting myself up to her large breasts, planting kisses and tender bites on her small, perky buds.

"I-I feel like I'm going t-to burst…" She replies while wrapping her arms around my shoulders, gently raking her nails against my skin. I smirk before take out my fingers from her dripping core and removing my briefs, freeing my hardened manhood from its confinements. She looks down at it and gasps. My mind clicks after seeing the slightly panicked reaction on her flawless face.

"Are you still pure, Lila?" I ask quietly. Her eyes return to my gaze. She blushes and nods before saying, "Please be gentle…" I plant another kiss on her soft lips before replying while placing a hand on her cheek, "I will try. Are you ready?" She kisses me sweetly before saying, "I'm ready…" I tuck a stray hair away from her features before returning the kiss and whispering, "Just try to relax. The pain won't last as long." She nods before burying her head into my shoulder to prepare for the inevitable pain. I then push myself into her womanhood slowly, breaking through her purity.

~*Lila's POV*~

As soon as he sheathed himself inside me completely, I felt a white-hot pain shoot throughout my entire being, making me cry out briefly in distress into his broad shoulder as tears spring into my eyes. He immediately stills himself to allow me some time to adjust to his rather large size. I feel him gently pull me away from his shoulder after a bit of adjusting, making me look into his dark orbs as the pain dulled down to a minimal amount. I feel his slightly calloused thumb wipe away the tears that fell before hearing him mutter, "Are you alright enough for me to continue?" I nod slightly before pressing my lips to his as I feel him begin to thrust in and out of me at a moderate pace. I find myself gasping in ecstasy as he continues to go deeper while he pushes himself into me.

"F-faster, Kylo…" I moan out as he buries his face in my neck while groaning lowly. He silently complies and picks up his pace little by little, causing a series of small mewls of pleasure to escape my throat with each thrust.

"S-so tight…" He growls out, panting at the sensation he was creating. He suddenly stops and pulls out of me before placing me on top of him and sliding me onto his manhood.

"Move…" he growls lustfully. I obey his command and begin to grind my hips in circles while placing my hands onto his firm chest to steady myself.

"L-Lila…you're driving me insane…go faster…" I conform to his request and move up and down his pulsing member faster. I feel him grab onto my upper thighs and thrust his hips upwards in tune with mine. As we moved in sync, I feel his grip on my hips get tighter and tighter while he growls and grunts in bliss when I start to feel myself nearing my limit.

"K-Kylo, I'm so close! Oh god…" I cry out as I buck on top of him faster.

"Don't stop…I'm nearly there, too…" He moans as he sits up and wraps his arms around my body before pulling me into a searing kiss with his hand buried in my hair on the back of my head. I suddenly feel something hot shoot into me as he shudders harshly and bucks into me while groaning into my mouth, sending me over the edge and making me separate from his lips before screaming out in delight while digging my nails into his skin. As we recover from our high, he sets me down on my back before pulling out of me and lying down next to me. He then pulls me against his firm chest and holds me close, sighing in content.

"Kylo?" He looks at me.

"Yes?" I smile and kiss him.

"I'm glad you were my first…" I mumble as I separate from his lips.

"I was quite surprised when you told me you still pure, to be honest…for a woman as breath-taking as you, I would have thought you'd have done what we just did at least once before me…" I hear him reply before kissing behind my ear softly.

"Many have tried before I met you, but every time, I turned them down no matter what they did to try to seduce me." I chuckle softly.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't ready for a relationship at the time…besides, I knew that every one of them was just after me for my looks and they would throw me away as soon as they were done with me." He smirks slightly against me, playing with a strand of my hair.

"And how do you know I won't do just that?"

"I can sense that you are better than that…" I feel him freeze his movements suddenly at what I say to him next, "…I also can sense that you are longing for someone to love you unconditionally, no matter what." He sighs softly in what seemed like, frustration. I look down at him and place my hand against his cheek, turning his gaze towards my own to see that he was on the verge of crying.

"I know you think you don't deserve love…I can see it in your eyes…but that's where you are so very wrong. Everybody deserves love at least once in their lives…including you." I breathe out.

"After all the things I have done in the past, you really think I deserve love?" He asks quietly.

"Yes. You see, the first step of falling in love with someone is looking past their faults and mistakes. Have you ever heard of the saying, 'there is no such thing as a perfect person, so love them for their imperfections'? My mother once said that to me and I never forgot about it…and you know what?" he looks at me curiously as I giggle softly, "I know we've only known each other a few days, but…Kylo, I have fallen hopelessly and deeply in love with you …no matter what you say or do will change my mind." I finish with a small smile. He stares at me for a moment before placing a gentle hand onto my cheek and kissing me deeply, saying, "I love you, too, Lila…"


End file.
